A Thousand Ways
by BlackRosePorcelain
Summary: A series of drabbles, that may just create a story. How many ways, exactly, can you die in the Hunger Games? Read to find out! Review if you want more scenarios!
1. Drabbles 1 thru 5

**Here is my new story, which is really just a series of drabbles! (It's really one big story, if you get it)**

**A Thousand Ways To Die In The Hunger Games**

**Scenario #1 **

You're traveling at very slow speeds to the Cornucopia. You are about to approach your weapon, the silver dagger that lays right in front of you. As you reach your arm out to grab it, you hear a whistle, and then a searing pain comes from your left temple. You stumble backwards onto the ground, and lift your hand to your temple. Before you can bring your hand back to your face, you feel another pain in your chest, and then, all goes dark.

**Scenario #2 **

You've grabbed the dagger, and are moving in to gather new supplies, like food and maybe some water. You grip your knife as tight as you can, and make a beeline toward the mouth of the Cornucopia, when you see him. The monster, the biggest tribute of them all, hurtling toward you with a spear in his hand. You bring up your knife to defend yourself, when you see the spear whizzing toward you. You try to duck, but you're too late, and the spear lodges itself into your heart.

**Scenario #3 **

You ducked just in time, and run towards the huge boy, bracing yourself for impact. He's now weaponless, but his arms are just as useful as the weapons. When you slam into him, you have time to shove the dagger into his stomach, before he picks you up, and squeezes so hard you don't have time react. Soon, you fall to the ground, limp, and take your final breaths.

**Scenario #4 **

You avoid his huge arms, and stab him one more time before running away as fast as you can. You hurtle over large burlap sacks, grab another weapon as you're running, and attempt to get the hell away. But, as you're looking back to make sure no one is following you, you trip over a wooden crate, and your head slams onto a metal container, denting your skull, and killing you instantly.

**Scenario #5 **

Just as you turn your head you notice a big wooden crate right ahead of you, and you make the jump, landing safely on your feet, only to find that a Career is standing right in front of you. You stop just in time to avoid hitting the Career, but in the time it takes you to stop, she's already got her hands around your throat, and you're slowly suffocating. You make one last attempt to escape, but then you hear a crack and the world slowly disappears, being replaced by a bright light.

**That's all for now! Please review if you want more scenarios! Thank you so much! **

**~Porcelain **


	2. Drabbles 6 thru 10

**Here we go with 5 more scenarios! I hope you enjoy this idea, and please review if you want more! :) **

**Scenario #6**

You dodge the Career's hands just in time to duck under her arms and run into the woods. Just as you think you're safe, you trip on a branch that has been covered by vines and leaves, land face first into the hardpacked earth, snapping your neck and leaving you paralyzed on the ground. You try to lift yourself up, but you can't feel anything but the pain. It overwhelms you, causing you to pass out. You never wake up.

**Scenario #7**

You carefully place your feet in just the right places to avoid vines and branches, and turn around to look at the battle taking place just fifty yards from you. You slowly back away, when you feel something sharp poke you in the back. Confused, you reach behind your back, and pull out a barbed thorn. You turn around to see a tree covered in the thorns. Before you have time to examine them, you fall to the ground, unconscious.

**Scenario #8**

You turn around, unable to take in the scene behind you, and narrowly avoid a tree trunk covered in barbed, black thorns. You steer clear of those trees, and trek through the jungle for a few hours, before being forced to stop in order for you to drink from a stream. You shakily bring cupfuls of water to your mouth, and as you take the first sip, you notice something is not quite right about the water, and that's when your body is wrecked with spasms, and before you know it, you're shaking so hard, you black out.

**Scenario #9 **

Before you drink the water, you notice it looks a bit foggy, you abandon the water, and hope to find some more. You keep walking, and then you run into two tributes who have water. You stop in your tracks, and hold up your hands, indicating that you aren't going to give them any harm. But they don't trust you. They raise their weapons, and their eyes have that killer look in them. Before you can plead your way out, the spear lodges itself in your brain.

**Scenario #10 **

The tributes consider you for a moment, before finally allowing you to join them as an ally. You contribute your only weapon, and knowledge of the Careers from your brief encounter with them. They give you water, and some food, and a blanket. The tributes want to start a fire, but you're against it. Then they're threatening you, and you're forced to let them start a fire, even though you know it's a huge risk. You snuggle into the blanket anyway, with a full belly and quenched thirst, and quickly fall to sleep. In the middle of the night, you hear a scream, and wake up to witness both of your "allies" get knifed in the stomach. You only have time to scream one scream before the knife slices open your stomach.

**A/N: More? I need reviews! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	3. Drabbles 11 thru 15

**Update: I'm back! Ready for more? I need more reviews to keep continuing! **

**Disclaimer: Well, isn't it amazing? I'm not Suzanne Collins! :) **

**Scenario #11**

You hear your allies screams just in time to jump up, grab a nearby knife that's lying next to you, and slit two of the tributes throats before grabbing their packs and running off into the woods. You hear the other Career chasing you though, and you turn around to see how far you are from her, when you trip on a rock, and fall to the ground. You attempt to get up quickly, when the spear skewers you in back. You just have time to see the face of your killer, before you slump to the ground, dead.

**Scenario #12**

You're still running away from the murder site, and you don't risk looking behind you. You keep running until you approach a stream. Now you look behind you. You don't see anyone trailing you, so you slump down, exhausted, and sort through the packs. You find food, nightglasses, matches, and weapons. You arm yourself with a poison dart gun, and then lean into the stream to rehydrate. But you take one step, and suddenly your in severe pain, blood all over, and you're wondering what the hell happened, when the pain overrides any rational thought, and you black out.

**Scenario #13**

You're about to take a drink of water from the stream, but then you see a small wire running across the length of the stream. You slowly stand up, and wonder what to do. You move your supplies a length away, and then kneel next to the trap wire. You stand up, and quickly pull the trap wire as hard as you can, and run away very quickly. You go to stand by your supplies, and watch as net after barbed wire net fall to the ground, sprinkled across the edge of the stream. This was no tributes trap. This was a Gamemakers trap. And they're probably not happy about either. Your breath is getting quicker and shallower at the discovery of what you have just done. And you're not even a bit surprised when the hovercraft shows up and shoots a spear into your heart.

**Scenario #14**

You're about to pull the trap wire, when you catch yourself. This is another trap. You place the wire back on the ground with all the gentleness in the world. Then you run back and get your supplies. Then you trek until you find a good tree to rest in. You climb the tree and set up your small little bed consisting of a blanket you found in one of the packs. You settle down and close your eyes, fatigue overtaking any other feeling. Late in the night you feel the sensation of falling, and don't even have time to open your eyes before you slam into the ground, immediately fracturing your skull, and breaking your ribs, which result in a split open heart and ruptured lung. You die before you know what had just happened.

**Scenario #15**

Before you lie down to go to sleep you find a rope to tie yourself to the tree. Safely secured, you close your eyes to go to sleep. When you wake, you're aware of movement on your body. You slowly open your eyes and that's when you see the thousands of tracker jackers crawling over your body. They cover you, and you only think protecting you is the blanket. You have no experience with tracker jackers, and don't know that moving is fatal. You sit up quickly, and instantly you are bombarded with stings, thousands of them, and you try to scream but you can't. You quickly lose consciousness, and the rest is history.

**A/N: That's it! For now at least! I need at least five (5) more reviews for more scenarios! Thanks ya! :) **


End file.
